James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 16 Shadows
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Baron Von Skarin is planning to destroy the biggest power plant in London so S.C.U.M can cause trouble also Phoebe is suffering from bad memories of her past. The Team are having bad public from News Reporter Barbara Stane (Voiced by: Ashley Johnson). Can Phoebe stop Von Skarin and keep the press in line?


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 16 Shadows

"This is Barbara Stane of the BBC News five Vigilaties are fighting so-called villains all over the world I say stop these five pests anyone who agrees with it justs say so." said Barbara Stane on the TV.

"Hey we aren't vigilaties we're just helping people who can't defend themselves!" yelled Gordo angrily and James and IQ had to hold him down! "What we are helping people I think aren't we my man?"

"We are Gordo but we can't do anything about it Baron Von Skarin is heading for a Power Station near London." said James.

"Again." said IQ with a groan. "Another power cut he does that a lot and England is not for sale."

"Quiet everyone Daddy's coming." said Tracy.

"You five better stop fighting these bad guys and that includes you Bond." ordered Mr Milbanks.

"Like Gordo said Mr Milbanks we're helping people who can't defend themselves!" said James.

"Oh boy!" groaned Phoebe.

"DON'T PUSH IT BOND!" yelled Mr Milbanks.

"Don't threaten to hand us to the police we're the ones who saved Earth!" argued James angrily.

"You just keep your distance from now on crime fighting's the police's job not yours!" yelled Mr Milbanks.

"THEN DO IT BETTER!" yelled James then Tracy placed her hand on James's!

"EASY JAMES!" yelled Tracy.

"You just had your only warning!" yelled Mr Milbanks and left crossly.

"It's started." said IQ. "Von Skarin has sent Spoiler to collect some bombs!"

"Then I suggest we don't stand around!" ordered James and all five of them got into James's car and drove off to London!

In Phoebe's head she was getting bad memories!

Phoebe's Flashback

Phoebe was only 4 when there was a 24 hour power cut and crime was getting bad.

"Stay close Phoebe." said her Mum.

"Yes Mum." said Phoebe then loads of criminals led by a man who a monecle appeared!

"Kill everyone you see!" yelled the man and he shot Phoebe's Mum!

"MUM!" cried Phoebe in tears.

Present

"You ok Phoebe?" asked Tracy.

"Been better but I don't want to talk about it." replied Phoebe soon then found Spoiler!

"Bond Jr and his band of brats!" cackled Spoiler. "Bikers kill them all!"

"James use the car's lasers!" ordered IQ.

"GOT IT!" replied James and fired the laser destroying the bikes but the bikers ran off.

"We got what we've came for goodbye Bond!" yelled Spoiler!

"Here comes the cops!" groaned Gordo.

"Marsha." said James and IQ.

"Don't worry James and friends i'm not here to arrest you but to assist you." said Marsha. "Don't listen to Barbara Stane she's just trying to make everyone but herself look bad."

"That's a relief that you're on our side." said Tracy soon they found Von Skarin arming a giant laser at the Biggest Power Station near London.

"Bond Jr enjoying the slandering?" asked Von Skarin with a cackle!

"I so hate that cackle." groaned Phoebe then she saw flashing images in her head! "YOU! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

And she began fighting Von Skarin!

"Spoiler activate the laser!" yelled Von Skarin.

"Then why the explosives?" asked Gordo.

"Oh to destroy you five!" yelled Von Skarin laughing! "Spoiler get Farragut off me!"

"With pleasure!" yelled Spoiler and tried to aim a laser at Phoebe! "You don't learn do you five?"

"We study extremely well Spoiler!" yelled IQ and kicked the laser out of Spoiler's hands!

"Spoiler you're under arrest!" yelled Marsha grabbing the laser!

"On the country!" yelled Spoiler seeing Barbara Stane and the press heading for them and began to activate the laser!

"James i'll toss you!" called Gordo and he tossed James to the laser making it aim at empty space!

"Good plan." smirked James.

Then the laser fired as it began to malfuntion and explode!

"S.C.U.M has failled again "my dear Baron"." said Tracy. "Best you surrender before my best friend tears you apart."

"Ok I surrender but you five will be in jail too!" cackled Von Skarin as he and Spoiler were cuffed!

"Officers arrest them vigilaties!" ordered Barbara Stane.

"I give you vigilaties!" yelled Phoebe and she punched Barbara Stane!

"I've got lawyers!" yelled Stane and she left!

"Whatever." said Phoebe. "Sorry guys and girls it just had to be done."

"It's fine it must have felt good." said James.

"It sure did." replied Phoebe. "I figured out Von Skarin killed my Mum."

"Good lord." gasped IQ.

"Von Skarin escaped but you will avenge your Mum." noted Gordo.

"And we'll help." said Tracy.

"Thanks." replied Phoebe.

"The war has gotten much worse." sighed James and Tracy and Phoebe put their arms around James to make him feel at ease which helped a little bit.

Fade Out


End file.
